On a sunny morning, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $5.99 each and baskets of kiwis for $3.65 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of kiwis. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
Explanation: To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the kiwis. Price of bananas + price of kiwis = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${9}$ ${3}$ ${6}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${9}$ Stephanie needs to pay $9.64.